E foi assim que tudo aconteceu!
by Smart Angel
Summary: Incrivel como uma conversa pode mudar tudo o que voce achava que era verdade na sua propria vida. Hana POV TERMINADA!
1. Chapter 1

Eu me chamo Hana Asakura. Meu nome é a junção dos kaijim da minha mãe, Anna, com o do meu pai, Yoh. Tenho seis anos de idade e sou um xamã. Infelizmente não tenho muita habilidade para lutar, mas eu queria muito ser bom! Minha mãe não me treina… Como herdeiro da tradicional familia de xamãs Asakura, herdei a espada futsu no mitana. Moro com minha mãe e tio Ryu na pousada en. Não conheço meu pai. Minha mãe nunca me contou nada sobre ele. Não sei se eles se separaram, se ele morreu ou o que for... Só sei que ele não mora comigo. A única coisa que ela me disse foi "você ficara sabendo de tudo na hora certa!". Aff... Fiquei um bocado chateado. Vai entender minha mãe! Eu queria muito conhecer meu pai. Dizem que sou ele de cabelo loiro, já que ele tinha cabelo castanho escuro. Gosto de passar a maior parte do tempo com o tio Ryu, já que bem... Mamãe me assusta.

É serio. Mamãe me assusta muito. Eu não consigo entendê-la. Não tenho nada parecido com ela. Como por exemplo, o fato de eu ser loiro. Todos na minha família têm o cabelo castanho, e eu loiro. Bem minha mãe tem o cabelo rosa. Serio ROSA! Sempre me pergunto o que isso significa. E ainda tem a personalidade dela. Não estranharia se ela fosse fria, pois sempre me disseram que ela nunca transpareceu sentimentos. Mas ela não e fria. É... não sei bem a palavra. Seria algo parecido com assustador, o tipo de pessoa que tenta ser alguém que não é, seria como se ela tivesse fingindo. E fingindo muito mal. Mas o mais estranho é que ela só é assim quando eu estou por perto. Tipo, quando desço as escadas para beber água, e já passou da minha hora de dormir, às vezes a vejo conversando com o tio Ryu de maneira estranha... Como se fosse outra pessoa. Sabe essas coisas me assustam tremendamente.

Nesse momento, estou voltando para casa com o tio Ryu. Depois de uma tentativa fracassada de soltar o tal de Chocolove da cadeia. Ele era um velho companheiro de meu pai e tio Ryu. Ele esta dirigindo o caminhão, com o seu espírito guardião, Lagartixa no banco de carona. Eu estou sentado em cima do caminhão, onde sempre sento.

-É muito engaçado mesmo! – comentou o tio Ryu pra si mesmo.

-O que é engraçado tio Ryu? – perguntei curioso.

-Você. – responde tio Ryu. Eu? – O patrão também ficou dessa maneira quando pegamos carona de caminhão durante o Shaman Fight.

-Legal! – disse sorrindo.

A maior parte do que sei sobre meu pai (o que não é muito) o tio Ryu que me contou. Não posso dizer muita coisa sobre ele, apenas que ele era: preguiçoso, lento, sorridente e ótimo lutador. A única característica dessas que puxei dele foi preguiçoso. Infelizmente tenho muita preguiça. Quero ser forte, mas muitas vezes sinto preguiça na hora de jogar um jogo na educação física.

-Eu gostaria de conhecer meu pai. – disse – Por que mamãe nunca me fala dele?

-No momento certo ela te contara tudo! – disse tio Ryu - Agora nós temos que juntar a nossa turma!

-Certo... – disse meio desanimado, puxa estamos tentando juntar essa galera faz dias, e pra que? O tio Ryu não me conta, e ate agora nós não achamos ninguém! – Quantos vocês eram mesmo?

-Hum... Deixe eu ver... Tinha o seu pai, eu, o Faust, nós três éramos do time "Balneário Fumbari" , depois tinha o Horo-Horo, o Ren e o Chocolove, esses eram do time "The Ren", Também tinha o Lyserg, do time "X-I" , e para assistir estava sua mãe, a Tama...

Eu que estava contando com os dedos o numero de pessoas. Puxa, tem muuiiiiiiitttaaaa gente! Vai dar trabalho! Notei que ele parou na hora de pronunciar esse nome.

-Tama o que? Não é esse o nome dela, é? – perguntei – E quem é essa garota?

-Ninguém! – certo! Me engana que eu, o tio Ryu não é bom com mentiras – e o Manta.

-Vai dar trabalho... – comentei.

Agora estávamos passando pela praia. Ela era muito bonita. Estava completamente vazia, menos por um casal. Não dava para ver seus rostos. Suas roupas estavam rasgadas, dando para notar que tinham saído de uma luta. Quando paramos no sinal eu vi melhor eles. O homem tinha cabelos um pouco comprido, estava usando um casaco e uma mochila, e estava na frente da mulher. Ele tinha cabelo castanho escuro. A mulher estava com uma "capa", um vestido longo preto, e seus cabelos eram curtos e loiros.

Do nada, a mulher para e olha pra mim. Ainda não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas pude perceber que ela sorriu pra mim. Quando vi aquele sorriso me senti bem, em paz.. Como se algo que eu sei que esta faltando em meu coração tivesse sido ocupado. Um tempo depois, o homem se virou para mulher, e foi na direção dela. Devi estar querendo saber o porquê dela ter parado. Ela apontou com cabeça para mim. Ele se virou e me viu. Também não pude ver o rosto dele. Mas percebi que de inicio ficou surpreso, mas depois segurou a mão da mulher e abriu um sorriso.

Assim que vi o sorriso dele, não pude evitar e sorri também. E assim ficamos, sorrindo como três idiotas. Mas eu me senti bem. Era como se eu conhecesse aqueles dois. Era como se aquele espaço vazio que eu falei, tivesse lotado por completo.

-Hey, Hana! Se segura que o sinal abriu! – disse tio Ryu quando o sinal abriu.

O tio Ryu pisou no acelerador e eu perdi o equilíbrio. A espada futsu caiu e rolou para o outro lado, quase caindo na rua! Me estiquei todo para conseguir pega-la. Imagina se eu deixasse a espada cair na rua. Nossa, nem quero pensar na bronca que iria levar da família inteira. Sabe, por ter sido descuidado, e bla, bla, bla...

Depois que me ajeitei, me lembrei do casal na praia, e me viro direto para poder vê-los. Já estavam bem distante. Agora, o homem tinha passado o braço em volta do ombro da mulher, e ela estava com a cabeça apoiada no ombro dele. Ambos olhando pra mim e sorrindo.

Nesse momento me veio... Como posso dizer... Tipo um lembrança de quando eu era bebê. Por isso a imagem tava meio... Falhada! Não sei se essa seria a melhor palavra, mas... Puxa! Eu só tenho seis anos!

A imagem era vista de baixo. Como se eu tivesse no colo de alguém. Tinha um homem e uma mulher, cantando uma musiquinha de ninar. Parecia que estavam chorando, mas conseguiram sorrir. No final da musica a mulher disse:

-Boa noite Hana! Nós te amamos muito!

-Eu e sua mãe queremos que você nunca se esqueça disso! Tenha sempre essa certeza! – disse o homem.

Apenas um probleminha: Aquela não se parecia e nem tinha a voz parecida com a da mamãe! O homem pode ate ser meu pai, mas e a mulher? Que eles são? Nossa... minha cabeça esta girando com todas essas perguntas! Será que... não, não pode ser! Sempre me disseram que eu era filho da mulher que mora comigo! Puxa1 E agora? Quem são os meus PAIS?

Continua...

**

* * *

**

**Oi! Puxa! Demoro um pouco! Esse capitulo eu escrevi a mão, se não me engano... no dia 24/12! Mas só consegui digitar hoje! Bem... Essa fic é baseada no fumbari no uta! Acho que já esta obvio... Irei me adiantado e pedindo desculpas, daqui, ate o final da fic, pelo Hana. Não sei se ele parece ter seis anos ou se parece ser mais velho... Mas não sei como interpretar uma pessoa dessa idade! Sabe os pensamentos! Já passei dos seis faz anos... Também quero pedir desculpas pelo resto da fic se o Hana parecer feminino as vezes! Mas poxa! Eu não sou garoto! Sou garota! Não sei, nunca soube e provavelmente nunca saberei como funciona a mente deles! Estou me esforçando para que o Hana fique menos feminino possível!**

**Bem, daqui a pouco vem o segundo cap.**

**Beijos**

**Smart Angel **


	2. Chapter 2

Depois de um tempo, já tínhamos passado da praia. O casal e aquela lembrança não me saiam da cabeça! Droga! O que há de errado comigo? Eu tenho seis anos! Por que estou me preocupando com duas pessoas que nunca vi na vida? Ou por que estou tentando duvidas sobre a minha mãe ser minha mãe? Ai minha cabeça! Está tudo confuso! Mas eu não devia estar me preocupando com isso, devia estar me preocupando com o lance que ouve lá com os turistas... Ai! Eu me esqueci dos turistas! Eu to frito!

-Er... Tio Ryu... – chamei – Você não vai falar pra mamãe o que aconteceu com os turistas? Vai?

-Acho que não. – respondeu tio Ryu - Não contarei se ela não perguntar.

Droga! Do jeito que mamãe é, com certeza vai perguntar, e o tio Ryu vai contar, e eu vou ficar de castigo! Por que eu?

-Hey tio Ryu! – chamei – Se você, meu pai e seus eram tão unidos que nem você fala, por que se separam?

Tio Ryu demorou para me responder. Parecia que estava pensando se devia me responder ou não. Eu odeio quando ele age assim! É uma chatice! Ele sempre faz isso quando pergunto o que houve com meu pai, ou se ele e minha família escondem algo de mim. A resposta é sempre "Você saberá tudo no momento certo." Que momento? Ai, isso me dá raiva! Parece que todos escondem algo importante de mim! Algo que eu deveria saber, mas eles não me contam! Todos, ninguém ta de fora nisso! Mamãe, tio Ryu, o vovô Micky, a vovó Keiko,... Todos! E toda vez que eu falo que eles escondem algo de mim eles falam "Não pequeno Hana! Não esconderíamos nada de você querido!" Certo, eu posso ter seis anos, mas NÃO sou burro! Queria que minha família parasse de esconder tudo de mim, afinal, também sou um Asakura...

-No momento certo você ira saber... – respondeu tio Ryu.

Viu! Ta vendo! É sempre assim! Depois de um tempo isso começa a ficar irritante! Minha mãe diz a mesma coisa quando se trata do meu pai! Eu já ate sei, se eles param um pouco pra pensar, vem essa resposta irritante!

-Olha! – disse tio Ryu me tirando dos meus pensamentos – Chegamos na pousada.

Eu olhei para frente e vi a nossa pousada. Mamãe devia estar na cozinha como sempre. Tio Ryu estacionou o caminhão e eu entrei em casa.

-Mãe! Cheguei! – disse entrando em casa.

-Oi Hana! Onde você e o Ryu foram? – perguntou mamãe se virando pra mim.

Eu fiquei parado, sem responder a perguntar. Não poderia dizer que eu e o tio Ryu fomos pra cadeia tentar soltar um tal de Chocolove, se não a mamãe me daria uma bronca!

-Nós fomos dar uma volta de caminhão Ta... Patroa! – respondeu tio Ryu entrando em casa.

Olhei para ele. De novo aquele Ta. Ele quase disse esse nome hoje cedo no caminhão. E agora quase chamou a mamãe disso. As coisas aqui em casa estão cada vez mais estranhas.

-Hana, você poderia nos dar licença. Preciso conversar algo serio com o Ryu. – disse mamãe.

-Certo... – disse desanimado.

Esse tipo de coisa também tem acontecido muito ultimamente. Mamãe e tio Ryu tem conversado muito.

Mas eu não sai. Eu apenas me escondi atrás da parede para tentar ouvir o que eles conversavam. Eles estão escondendo algo de mim, e eu preciso saber o que é.

-Espionar é algo muito feio pequeno Hana. – disse uma voz atrás de mim.

-Desde quando vocês dois tem alguma moral? – perguntei irritado.

-Os dois vão conversar algo muito importante, não devia espionar. – disse o outro espírito.

-Agora estou ouvindo conselhos de uma raposa e um guaxinim que já morreram faz séculos. – disse irritado olhando para Ponchi e Conchi, que geralmente não tem nenhuma moral.

-Podemos não ter muita moral normalmente mas sabemos que o que eles vão conversar é algo importante que você ainda não deve saber. – disse Conchi.

-Em outras palavras, não é da sua conta no momento! – traduziu Ponchi.

-Como assim "sabemos"? – perguntei ainda mais irritado – Quer dizer que vocês dois também estão escondendo algo de mim?

-Não diga dessa maneira... – disse Ponchi – Estamos fazendo o mesmo que todos fazem!

-Agora sobe para seu quarto. – mandou Conchi.

Subi ainda mais irritado do que já estava. Puxa, ate aqueles dois sabem do grande segredo. Estou cada vez mais irritado com a minha família.

Chegando no meu quarto, eu me joguei na minha cama. Logo me veio a cabeça aquela lembrança, e o casal na praia. Quem seriam eles? Pela maneira que eles ficaram depois de me ver deviam me conhecer. Mas eu não tenho idéia de quem eles eram. E na lembrança? Os dois que se diziam meus pais, o homem pode ate ser o meu pai que anda sumido, mas e mulher? Ela não era minha mãe. E o homem disse "Eu e sua mãe queremos que você nunca se esqueça disso! Tenha sempre essa certeza!" Quer dizer que aquela mulher deveria ser minha mãe. Mas não é! A minha mãe é a aquela que esta lá embaixo conversando com o tio Ryu. E por que os dois estavam chorando? E o casal... Pensando bem, o homem da praia e o da minha lembrança são bem parecidos... Será que são a mesma pessoa? Ai... pensar nisso esta me dando dor de cabeça!

-Hana! Desce aqui! – gritou mamãe lá de baixo.

-To indo! – disse.

Chegando lá, vi que mamãe estava com uma expressão seria. Tio Ryu estava ao lado dela, e também parecia serio.

-Er... o que foi mãe? –perguntei nervoso.

-Não me chame de "mãe" Hana! – advertiu.

-Certo ma... er...quero dizer Anna! – respondi ainda mais nervoso.

-Também não me chame de "Anna" – advertiu de novo, dessa vez parecia que estava prestes a chorar.

-Então do que eu te chamo? – perguntei irritado.

-Não me chame de "Anna", e muito menos de "mãe"! – disse outra vez.

-Por quê? – perguntei curioso.

-Porque eu não sou sua verdadeira mãe!

Continua...

**Notas: Oi! Desculpa a demora, mas ando muito ocupada hoje em dia. Bem, não tenho muito o que comentar sobre essa cap. O próximo será a conversa entre o Hana e a Tamao que o maldito Takei não colocou no Funbari no uta! Daqui a fic pode tomar dois cursos diferentes, e eu não sei qual escolher. Preciso saber qual que vocês preferem:**

**Final 1: Seria o curso original quando pensei em escrever a fic. O Yoh e a Anna chegam normalmente. Como seria no verdadeiro Funbari no Uta. **

**Final 2:é um final que surgiu na minha cabeça enquanto digitava o cap. 1. Ele é bem diferente do primeiro. Nesse final, algo acontece com Yoh e Anna (não irei dizer, pois caso se eu escrever esse final, não quero estragar a surpresa) e eles não voltam. Hana recebe uma mensagem que precisa ir atrás deles com os antigos companheiros dos seus pais. Esse seria um final que nunca ocorreria no verdadeiro Funbari no Uta, mas seria interessante...**

**Bem, esse são os finais, preciso saber qual dos dois vocês preferem...**

**Beijos **

**Smart Angel**


	3. Chapter 3

As palavras ainda estavam na minha cabeça. "_Porque eu não sou sua verdadeira mãe!_**" **Estou me sentido completamente confuso. Ela **NÃO** é minha mãe de verdade! Ela mentiu pra mim esse tempo todo! Não, não foi só ela que mentiu... TODOS mentiram! Era isso que escondiam de mim... escondiam que a mulher que eu vivia na era a minha verdadeira mãe...

-Onde estão os meus pais? – perguntei baixinho.

-Meu nome é Tamao Tamamura... Sou uma xamã que utiliza o kokkuri... e uma discípula de sua família.

Tamao! Era a garota que o tio Ryu ia falar, mas não falou! Mas... quem liga se ela se chama Tamao ou não? Eu quero saber onde estão os meus pais

-Não estou nem ai pra quem você é... Só quero saber onde estão meus pais de verdade e porquê você fingiu ser minha mãe! – gritei para Tamao.

-Seus pais saíram de casa numa missão muito importante dois meses antes de você completar um ano... eles te deixaram aos meus cuidados e eu... achei que seria melhor para você se eu fingisse ser a senhora Anna. – respondeu Tamao

-Que missão? – perguntei olhando pra baixo, não queria ver o rosto de ninguém.

-Seu pai, como um membro dos Asakura, tem a missão de eliminar o inimigo da humanidade: Hao Asakura – ai ela me contou toda a historia de como meus pais me abandonaram, e sobre o Hao...

-E agora os dois estão voltando pra casa. Por isso tive de te contar a verdade. – terminou Tamao – Seus pais são ótimas pessoas... Sua mãe é uma poderosa itako... com poderes, sabedoria e habilidades... muito... muito maiores... que as minhas. – terminou Tamao com uma tristeza na voz.

Não ligava para isso. Então meus pais tinham me deixado com esses dois, e ido embora. Isso me deixou bastante triste.

-Meus pais me abandonaram aqui... – murmurei em voz baixa.

-Não diga isso Hana! – disse tio Ryu – Quando seus pais souberam que Hao tinha voltado, contaram imediatamente ao senhor Micky e a senhora Keiko. Eles disseram que o patrão Yoh e a patroa Anna que teriam que ir atrás dele. Os dois se recusaram a fazer essa tarefa, e resistiram a ir atrás de Hao por muito tempo. Eles diziam que não podiam ir atrás do Hao pois agora eram uma família e não queriam deixar você sozinho!

-Mas eles foram! – gritei irritado – E me deixaram aqui! O que fez eles mudarem de idéia!

-Hao. – respondeu Tamao – Num domingo, seus pais estavam na cozinha... seu pai estava preparando o café e sua mãe te segurando... esperando o café ficar pronto – meu pai é quem cozinha? – quando receberam uma ameaça de Hao. Ele... ele ameaçava fazer algo terrível com você... Como seus pais não queriam que nada acontecesse com você, foram atrás de Hao... Eles não tiveram escolha, pequeno Hana! Seus pais não queriam te deixar!

-E por eu eles queriam que você fingisse ser minha mãe? – perguntei ainda irritado, não com meus pais, mas sim com tio Ryu e Tamao.

-Eles não queriam! – respondeu Tamao – Eles queriam que você soubessem a verdade Mas eu achei melhor dizer que eu era a... a senhora Anna. Por isso... eu passei a agir de maneira diferente que sou, e escondi todas as fotos dos seus pais.

Eu estava furioso! Furiosos com todos! Todos mentiram pra mim! Só não conseguia culpar meus pais... Talvez porque saiba agora que eles se importam comigo... No incio me senti furioso com meus pais também, mas depois de saber o que aconteceu...

-Eu quero ver meus pais... – murmurei baixinho – Onde estão as fotos?

-No porão Hana. – respondeu tio Ryu apontando para o porão.

Eu subi correndo as escadas. Queria ver meus pais! Queria velos de qualquer maneira! Estava furioso e confuso. Todos mentiram pra mim a minha vida toda! Eu achava que estava morando com minha mãe, mas não estava! E meus pais certamente acham que sei quem são eles. Mas não sabia ate agora!

Quer dizer, sempre soube que todos escondiam algo de mim, mas nunca achei que fosse isso!

Entrei no porão e vi umas caixas empilhadas. Peguei uma delas... Bem, pegar não seria a palavra certa, empurrei para caixa do lado, derramando um bando de coisas no chão... incluindo, Fotos!

Peguei uma das fotos, e olhei.

Era um casal num parque. Sentados com um pano embaixo, acho que era um piquenique. A mulher estava segurando um bebê, e estava encostada no homem. Já ele, estava olhando o bebê, com uma mão no ombro da mulher e a outra estava brincando com o bebê.

O casal da foto parecia com o casal da praia! Será que eles são os meus pias! Tudo indicava que sim. Então era por isso que eles ficaram felizes em me ver na praia! Eram meus pais! E por isso estavam chorando na minha lembrança! Devia ser no dia em que nos despedimos... Decidi guardar a foto pra mim.

Depois de um tempo no porão, Tamao me chamou pra jantar.

Quando desci, não olhei pra cara de ninguém. Apenas me sentei e comecei a comer. Tio Ryu e Tamao também não falavam nada... só se ouvia o barulho dos talheres nos pratos.

-Tamao! Ryu! – ouvi uma voz estranha que não reconhecia, e um samurai morto entrou na casa.

-Amidamaru! – Disse tio Ryu surpreso.

-O que faz aqui? – perguntou Tamao.

-Yoh e senhora Anna estão encrencados!

Continua...

**Notas: Os próximos cap. serão maiores.**

**Beijos**

**Smart Angel**


	4. Chapter 4

Olhei para o samurai assustado. "_Yoh e senhora Anna estão encrencados!_". Foi isso que ele disse? Que Yoh e Anna estão numa encrenca? Quer dizer, os meus pais estao encrencados! Meus pais que deveriam estar voltando para casa, para finalmente nos encontrarmos depois de 6 ANOS estavam ENCRENCADOS? Isso significava que eles NÃO poderão vir, e eu NÃO poderei VE-LOS?

-Que encrenca Amidamaru! – perguntou Tio Ryu para o samurai morto.

-Hao os pegou enquanto estávamos voltando para cá! – disse o espírito.

Hao. O mesmo cara que havia retornado, e retirado meus pais de mim durante 6 anos. Por causa dele, meus pais tiveram que ir. Ele me impediu de viver ao lado dos meus pais, e agora, eu finalmente posso me reencontrar com eles... ELE OS ROUBA DE MIM! Ele roubou meu pai Yoh, e minha VERDADEIRA mãe, Anna! Que raiva!

-Eu vou atrás deles! – disse tio Ryu, determinado – Amidamaru, você pode chamar os outros para me ajudar?

-Claro! – respondeu o espírito do samurai.

-Eu também vou! – falei me levantando, também iria salvar os meus pais!

-De jeito nenhum pequeno Hana! – disse tio Ryu, sem olhar pra mim.

-Por quê? –perguntei mais furioso do que já estava! Eu tenho que ir salvar meus pais! Vai ser injustiça se não me deixarem ir!

-É... É muito perigoso pequeno Hana! Não vá... por favor – disse Tamao.

-Não ligo! – gritei – Eu quero salvar os meus pais!

-Você é o pequeno Hana? Filho do Yoh e da senhora Anna? – perguntou o samurai, eu disse que "sim" com a cabeça – Estou muito contente em te conhecer!

-Por quê? – perguntei,não muito interessado, eu quero é saber onde estão os meus pais!

-Eu sou Amidamaru, o espírito guardião do seu pai! – disse o Amidamaru, cumprido o nome, né? – Mas se quiser pode me chamar de Maru, como seu pai!Na nossa volta seus pais não paravam de falar de você, de como iriam aproveitar os dias com você,...

Maru é um nome mais curto... Irei chamá-lo de Maru, como meu pai!

-Meus pais se preocupavam comigo? – perguntei baixinho.

-É lógico que se preocupavam! – disse Maru – Eles ficaram noites sem dormir para chegar aqui logo! Por que eles não se preocupariam?

-Eu também vou buscar meus pais! – disse ignorando Maru.

-Não pequeno Hana... É muito perigoso! – pediu Tamao.

-Mas eles são meus pais! – disse.

-Hana, Hao é um cara muito perigoso! – disse tio Ryu – A forca oracular dele é muito grande! Não podemos arriscar perder você! O que o patrão Yoh e a patroa Anna pensariam?

-Mas...

-Hana, você não pode ir... entenda! – disse Tamao – Por favor.

-Amidamaru você pode chamar o resto da turma? – perguntou tio Ryu, e Maru foi embora para chamar o resto da turma que andava com ele e meu pai – Vamos continuar o jantar!

-Perdi a fome... – disse me levantando e subindo as escadas.

Cara, e agora? Eu estava feliz quando pensei que conheceria meu pai, e veria quem é minha verdadeira mãe... Mas agora... Hao os roubou, e não posso vê-los! Por que tio Ryu e a Tamao não querem que eu vá? Maru não falou nada quando eu disse que eu ia. Eu terei que esperar muito tempo para poder conhecê-los! Droga!

Quando cheguei no quarto eu me deitei, e fiquei olhando a foto que tinha dos meus pais comigo. Queria ver mais a aparência deles. Eu realmente me pareço com meu pai. E tenho o mesmo cabelo que minha mãe. Então foi daí que veio a cor do meu cabelo. O que mais? Ah! Meu pai esta usando uns fones de ouvido laranja, parece com um que tenho no meu quarto, que antes, quando meu pai estava morando aqui para participar do Shaman Fight, era o dele. Aqueles fones sempre estiveram ali, mas não sei porquê nunca usei eles. Parece que eram do meu pai, ele deve ter deixado comigo quando foi embora com a mamãe. Queria conhecê-los...

Na manhã seguinte tio Ryu e Tamao me chamaram para descer. Me vesti rápido e coloquei os fones de ouvido do meu pai.

Quando cheguei lá embaixo, a porta estava aberta. Maru já estava de volta, e com ele estava o lagartixa, um espírito de uma mulher que parecia ser enfermeira, um espírito de um guerreiro, uma fadinha rosa, um espírito que... Não sei o que é, mas é pequenino com uma folha de fuki na mão, uma onça e um índio. Junto do tio Ryu tinha muitas pessoas. Todos estranhos pra mim. Eles todos estavam sorrindo, e pareciam que estavam me esperando. Mas... Por que estariam?

-Pronto para ir pequeno Hana? – perguntou tio Ryu.

-Ir? – perguntei – Ir para onde?

-Para o lugar em que você estava pedindo para ir ontem. – disse Maru.

-Quer dizer que eu... – fui dizendo antes de ser interrompido.

-Vai salvar o Yoh e a nervosinha da esposa dele com a gente! – completou um cara de cabelos azuis, não com as palavras que eu ia usar...

Continua...

**Notas: Desculpa, o capitulo foi curto de novo... No inicio eu não tenho muita coisa para escrever nos capitulos. Também desculpe pela demora, me veio uma preguiça de escrever, e também estou pensando no projeto de uma futura fic que irei fazer, mas diferente dessa, so irei publica-la quando estiverem todos os capítulos prontos. Os próximos capítulos iram demorar para sair, e talvez o próximo seja mais ou menos desse tamanho, mas não tenho certeza... Era so isso.**

**Beijos**

**Smart Angel**


	5. Hana 05

-Hana, eu e Tamao decidimos que você pode ir salvar seus pais conosco. – disse tio Ryu.

-Então você é o pequeno Hana? – perguntou o cara de cabelo azul. – Eu sou Horo-Horo! Sou amigo do seu pai faz um tempão! Fui o primeiro adversário dele no Shaman Fight. E esse é o meu espírito guardião, a Kororo. Ela é uma koropukuru.

Horo-Horo... Ah! Tio Ryu me falou dele! Ele disse que ele só pensa em comida, e que vive brigando com um cara chamado Ren.

-Eu sou Faust. – disse um cara que parecia mais velho que os outros amigos do meu pai – Fui o segundo adversário do seu pai. E fui parte do mesmo grupo que ele. Trabalhei na pousada durante um tempo... E sou eternamente agradecido por sua mãe ter trazido o espírito da minha amada Eliza!

-Onde ela estava? – perguntei curioso.

-No alem! – disse Faust.

Eca! O cara namora o espírito guardião dele! Que nojo! E ainda fica falando esse troco de "minha amada" na minha frente! Eca! E com o espírito guardião!

-Minha mãe consegue chamar espíritos do alem? – perguntei surpreso.

-Sua mãe é uma xamã muito forte. – disse um cara de olhos amarelos e cabelo roxo – Consegue ganhar de alguns de nós sem problemas. Só não consegue ganhar de mim. Certo Bason?

-Certo chefinho! – disse o espírito do guerreiro.

-Cara, você nem é convencido. – disse Horo-Horo – De quem de nós a nervosinha pode ganhar facilmente?

-Bem Horo-Horo... – disse... Acho que ele ainda não me falou o nome dele... – A Anna pode ganhar facilmente de você, por exemplo.

-Como é que é bicudinho? – perguntou Horo-Horo irritado.

-É isso mesmo que você ouviu Horokeu! – disse o cara. Quem é Horokeu?

-Ai você me deixa irritado! Eu já disse que não quero que me chame de Horokeu! Eu te disse isso depois da batalha contra o time Myô-ô! Eu disse isso pra você e para o Chocolove! – disse Horo-Horo apontando para um outro cara.

-E o que eu tenho com isso? – perguntou o cara.

Eu fiquei olhando abriga deles por um tempo. Sem entender muita coisa. Achei que eles só iriam se apresentar. É divertido ver a briga deles. Mas não podemos demorar muito! Tenho que salvar meus pais!

-Bem... Aquele de cabelo roxo é o Ren! Ele foi o primeiro inimigo do seu pai! E foi o terceiro adversário dele no Shaman Fight. Mas depois da batalha se tornaram amigos! – disse tio Ryu – E o outro é o Chocolove. O cara que agente tentou tirar da cadeia! Eles formavam o time "The Rens" E aqueles são os espíritos guardiões, Mic e Pascal Avaf, do Chocolove, e Bason o espírito guardião do Ren.

-Ah... – disse eu.

-E eu sou Lyserg. – disse O garoto de cabelo verde sorrindo– Eu fazia parte dos X-laws, e servia a Iron Maiden Jeanne. Meus pais foram mortos pelo Hao quando eu tinha seis anos... Na sua idade, certo? – eu afirmei com a cabeça – Eu sei como é saber que teve seus pais retirados por alguém! Eu também tenho que me vingar do Hao.

-Todos nós temos! – disse o Pascal Avaf, o índio – Foi aquele desgraçado que me matou no Shaman Fight.

-Ah... - disse de novo.

-O seu pai e sua mãe são os únicos que acreditam que aquele cara tem salvação! – disse Ren

-Minha mãe e meu pai achavam isso? – perguntei ainda mais surpreso, como meus pais poderiam achar uma coisa dessas!

-Pois é! – disse Horo-Horo – Eu nunca consegui entender a nervosinha! E passei a não entender o Yoh depois que ele revelo que estava babando pela nervosinha! Como alguém pode gostar dela no ponto de querer se casar!

-De qualquer jeito... – disse Ren – Seus pais acreditam que tem maneira de salvar a alma dele... Seu pai porquê acredita que "pra tudo se dá um jeito!" e sua mãe... Bem, eu não sei o exatamente o motivo mas ela também acredita fortemente que o Hao tem salvação.

Nossa! Como meus pais podem pensar isso! As coisas que ele fez, pelo que me contaram, são... Terríveis!

-Hei! – disse o Chocolove – Agora que eu notei, você esta usando os fones de ouvido do Yoh!

-É verdade! – disse Tamao, que estava calada ate agora – Você... Fica ainda mais parecido... Com o mestre Yoh... Com eles.

-Onde os encontrou Hana? – perguntou Lagartixa.

-Estão guardados no meu quarto faz um tempão! – respondi – Só que foi ontem que resolvi usa-los.

-Certo... Mas a gente tem que ir logo! – disse tio Ryu – Temos que salvar o patrão e a patroa logo!

-Boa sorte! – disse Tamao.

-Hã? – Agora não estou entendo nada.

-Você não vem com a gente Tamao? – perguntou tio Ryu.

-Alguém tem que tomar conta da pousada. – disse Tamao sorrindo – Alem disso... Não acho que... O mestre Yoh e... E a senhora Anna... Iram gostar de me ver... Quando descobrirem que... Que eu... Que eu menti para o filho deles... Durante seis anos. Acho... Que eles... Eles vão ficar zangados.

-Certo. – disse junto com os outros.

E demos inicio a nossa viagem. Enquanto andávamos para longe da pousada, Ren e Horo-Horo estavam brigando e eu ouvi o Lyserg dizendo para o tio Ryu:

-Igual nos velhos tempos. Certo Ryu?

-Ainda não. – respondeu tio Ryu.

-Como assim?

-Ainda falta o Yoh e a Anna! – respondeu Chocolove no lugar do tio Ryu.

Continua

**Notas: Finalmente o quarto capitulo! Bem, ele foi pequeno, era so para apresentar o grupo do Yoh pra o Hana. Sobre a Tamao, eu não gosto dela, e isso é serio. O motivo não é o fato de que ela gosta do Yoh, realmente não! Fica difícil escrever sobre um personagem que não gosto, por isso retirou ela da fic, provavelmente ela vai voltar no final da fic. Só isso... **


	6. Chapter 6

Nesta noite não estou conseguindo dormir. Estamos acampando, todos estão dormindo, menos eu. Estou olhando a foto dos meus pais, e lembrando todas as coisas que o pessoal me disse sobre eles.

Eles me contaram que meu pai era um xamã muito forte, mas desligado de tudo. Que ligava muito para amigos e essas coisas. E me contaram que minha mãe era dura no treinamento do meu pai, que quando o Shaman Fight acabou ele pode relaxar apenas um pouco. E que ela era um completo mistério.

Eles também me contaram como os meus tiveram a idéia de juntar os kanjis deles para formar o meu nome. Foi idéia do meu pai. Bem, foi mais um acidente. Ele estava escrevendo o nome dele e o da mamãe num papel, só que ficou muito junto, quando mamãe pegou o papel, ela leu "Hana" e não "Yoh Anna". Eles me disseram que demorou um pouco para meu pai convencer minha mãe que era os kanjis deles juntos, do que o nome de outra garota, já que meu nome vale para menina e menino.

Foi ai que meu pai teve essa idéia, eles me disseram que isso aconteceu durante o Shaman Fight, embora tenha passado um tempo, desde desse dia ate o meu nascimento, eles continuaram com a idéia.

Na minha cabeça a musica de ninar ficava passando. Fiquei olhando para foto e cantarolando a musica. Embora não conheço meus pais, sinto saudade deles.

-Pensando nos seus pais? – perguntou tio Ryu.

-Como sabe?

-Primeiro, você não esta dormindo. – respondeu ele – Segundo, esta cantarolando a musica que o patrão Yoh e a patroa Anna cantavam para te fazer dormir. E isso na sua mão não seria uma foto deles, seria?

-Por que eles foram embora?

-Foi por culpa do Hao. – Respondeu tio Ryu – Ele ameaçou matar você se eles não fossem atrás dele. Para te proteger, os dois partiram. Eles acreditaram que não demorariam mais de três meses, mas quando perceberam que iria levar muito mais tempo, enviaram um espírito para mim e para Tamao, avisando que demorariam mais que o esperado, e que eles queriam que você sempre soubesse a verdade. Você não sabia a verdade por minha culpa e da Tamao.

-Por que o Hao queria que eles fossem atrás dele?

-Não sei. – respondeu tio Ryu – Sei que ele pretende fazer o mundo só de xamãs. Mas o que passa pela cabeça dele é um mistério...

-Vocês disseram que minha mãe também é um mistério...

-A patroa é meio estranha. – disse tio Ryu, me fazendo olhar para ele. – Ela empre sabia de tudo com antecedência, e tem uma forca oracular enorme. Nunca falou o que pensa, mas sempre sabe o que os outros pensam. Conseguiu derrotar o Zenki e o Goki muito rápido, sem fazer esforço algum, e aprendeu o Chô senji ryakketsu apenas o lendo.

-Ela é tão poderosa assim? – perguntei curioso.

-Sim. – respondeu tio Ryu – E seu pai sempre lutava pro ela.

-Como assim?

-Não sei bem o que aconteceu... – disse tio Ryu – Mas parece que seu pai fez uma promessa para sua mãe, quando eles se conheceram. Ela tinha algum problema, não sei o que era. Talvez uma maldição, talvez uma doença incurável...

Olhei assustado para o tio Ryu.

-Relaxa – disse tio Ryu quando me percebeu assustado – Eles me disseram que o "problema" dela não pode matá-la.

Fiquei mais tranqüilo.

-Ele fez a promessa de se tornar o Shaman King para ajudá-la com o esse problema. Isso é tudo que sei.

-Certo...

Pelo menos fico sabendo mais sobre meus pais.

-Agora vai dormir. – ordenou tio Ryu – Iremos partir cedo.

Dormi pensando na musica. Tamao nunca cantou ela para mim, mas mesmo assim eu sei ela inteira. Mesmo não sendo mais uma bebe, ela me da sono...

Eu estava sonhando com meus pais quando os outros me acordaram. Sonhei que eles estavam de volta, que minha mãe treinava a mim e ao meu pai, e que eu tinha me tornado um xamã super forte. No meu sonho, o papai era o Shaman King, e tinha acabado com o problema da mamãe.

Quando acordamos, os amigos do meu pai me contaram mais coisas sobre eles. Me disseram que o treinamento da minha mãe é como tirar férias no inferno. Eu ri disso. Eles devem estar exagerando.

-Da uma olhada nessa... – disse Chocolove olhando o livro de piadas – "O que você faz se você engole a sua caneta?"

-O que? – perguntei.

-"usa um lápis." – respondeu Chocolove – Por que eu tenho que ficar com isso Ren?

-Já falei... – disse Ren bufando – Quando soube que VOCE iria viajar com a gente, pedi para minha esposa um livro de piadas sem graça da prima dela. Assim eu poderia te dar.

-Mas por que eu iria querer contar piadas sem graça? – perguntou Chocolove.

-Acredite, essa são bem melhores que as suas.

-Você é casado bicudinho? – peguntou Horo-Horo.

-Eu falei ontem que me casei com uma xamã italiana! – gritou Ren estressado.

Todos nós começamos a rir. Ontem o Ren deu esse livro de piada para o Chocolove. Eu não acho que as piadas que ele conta podem ser tão ruins que nem eles falam. Acho que talvez possam ser engraçadas... Mas nunca as ouvi.

-Voce continua sem paciência com eles Ren? – perguntou Lyserg.

-Logico! – disse Ren – Esse dois me tiram a paciência!

-Continua sendo o nervosinho de sempre, né, Tão Ren? – disse uma voz de alguém que não conheço.

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

Na nossa frente apareceu um homem desconhecido para mim. Ele tinha cabelos compridos e castanhos, como o resto da minha família. Lembrei de quando vi meus pais na praia e da foto, e pensei que ele é realmente parecia com o meu pai.

-Então esse é o pequeno Hana! – disse o homem olhando para mim – Ele realmente lembra o Yoh... Só que tem o lindo cabelo da minha _querida_ Anna.

Não gostei dele. Por que ele chamou minha mãe de _"querida"_? Eu sei que ele estava provocando, deu para ver pela voz dele.

Quando ele chegou perto de mim, tio Ryu e os outros ficaram na minha frente, com se fosse para me defender dele. Será que ele é muito perigoso?

-O que foi? – perguntou o homem – Eu não posso falar com o meu SOBRINHO?

Fiquei assustado. A... Aquele é o meu... Meu TIO! Ele é o irmão gêmeo do meu pai! Ele é o... HAO! Ele que tirou meus pais de mim quando eu era pequeno e que não deixou eles voltaram para mim! Meus pais sumiram e a culpa... É TODA DELE!

-Ora... Não fique tão chateado assim pequeno Hana – disse aquele idiota sorrindo – Seus pais estão vivos... Pelo menos AINDA!

Eu odeio esse cara! Ele tirou meus pais de mim e ainda quer MATÁ-LOS? Ele... ele não pode fazer isso... Meus pais...

-Não faça nada com meus pais... – falei baixinho.

Não sei o porquê, mas não estou sentindo raiva nesse momento... me senti triste... Eu... Estou muito... Triste... Só de pensar em meus pais serem mortos... E se eu não vê-los de novo... Eu sinto vontade de chorar... Mas eu não posso! E se meus pais me virem, eu não quero que a primeira visão deles de mim seja eu chorando na hora em que eu devia estar lutando! Eu NÃO vou chorar!

- O que disse? – perguntou Hao.

-Você **NÃO **vai MATAR os meus pais! – gritei furioso.

Eu peguei a espada futsu no mitana, e me preparei para lutar. Mas tio Ryu colocou a mão na minha frente.

-Não faça nada pequeno Hana. – disse tio Ryu olhando para frente.

-O QUE! – perguntei surpreso – Mas tio Ryu...

-Não Hana. – disse Ren – você não pode lutar contra ele... Nós lutamos.

-Mas...

-Sem "mas". Nós iremos lutar! – disse Faust.

Tio Ryu e os outros começaram a lutar. Eles fizeram os over souls, um mais legal que outro! E atrás do hao apareceu um monstro enorme e vermelho. Eu me escondi em um lugar e fiquei observando a luta...

A Luta mais incrível que já vi! Eu queria ser forte daquela maneira!

Mas por mais que incrível que a luta seja incrível, a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era meus pais... Onde será que eles estão? E o que eles estão fazendo agora... Onde Hao... onde será que Hao os colocou...? Eu queria que meus pais nunca tivessem ido embora para lutar contra ele... Mas eles foram para me proteger... Eu queria estar com eles...

Eu estou com um pouco de vergonha... Tio Ryu e os outros lutando, e eu aqui escondido e... Chorando... Nuca vi meus pais... Mas sinto falta deles... Quando eu vi a foto dos meus, eu vi que eles gostavam muito de mim... E quando o Maru chegou o jantar e disse que meus pais não paravam de falar de mim... Um minuto... Onde esta o Maru! Não vejo ele desde que começamos a andar... Onde será que ele se meteu...

Na batalha, o primeiro a cair foi Tio Ryu, queria ir ajudar, mas Lagartixa disse para eu não me mexer. Depois quem caiu foi o Faust. Ai caiu Ren, Horo-Horo, Lyserg e depois Chocolove. Todos perderam...

Eu fiquei ainda mais furioso! Logo me levantei e falei:

-Você ainda tem que lutar comigo Hao! – gritei me levantando.

-Quer dizer que você quer lutar? Puxa, é uma pena... Eu pretendia te ter ao meu lado no meu reino só de xamãs! – disse ele, e depois sorriu – Mas se você quer lutar pequeno Hana... Seu desejo será atendido!

Estávamos prontos para lutar quando ouvimos algo:

-Pare Hao! – disse um voz de homem.

-Não encoste um dedo no nosso filho! – gritou uma voz de mulher.

Continua...

**Notas: Ai esta o Sétimo Capitulo! Bem... a fic esta acabando, acho que só tenho mais três capítulos ou menos para adicionar. E depois irei publicar o outro final para essa fic... Eu também já tenho o primeiro capitulo da minha próxima fic pronta... Será uma Anna/Yoh/Hao... Espero que tenham gostado... Deixem comentários, por favor! **


	8. Hana 8

Eu olhei assustado para... para os MEUS PAIS! Não consegui evitar, eu sorri ao ver os dois! Minha VERDADEIRA mãe estava usando um vestido preto comprido, e ela tinha cabelo LOIRO como o meu! Meu pai estava usando um casaco simples e calças, a roupa toda rasgada, e tinha cabelo comprido! Não sei como a Tamao pensou que poderia fingir ser ela.

-Yoh e Anna? Como escaparam? – perguntou Hao.

-O Maru avisou para gente que o pessoal estava vindo... – disse papai, depois olhou para mim e sorriu – E também falou que o Hana estava com eles!

-Nós ficamos muito preocupados com o nosso filho! – disse minha mãe, a de verdade, e sorriu quando olhou para mim – Por isso viemos o mais rápido possível!

Aqueles eram os meus pais! Meu pai e minha mãe vieram aqui só para me proteger!

Do lado deles apareceu o Maru, bastante serio. Então era isso que ele estava fazendo todo esse tempo! Ele estava indo chamar os meus pais!

-Agora você vai lutar comigo e com o Yoh! – disse minha mãe puxando um colar muito comprido, acho que era um terço, e depois atrás dela apareceram dois demônios gigantes, um azul e o outro vermelho.

Meu pai pegou a harusame e incorporou o Maru nela. Eu pude sentir a forca do meu pai e da minha mãe... Eles são muito poderosos!

-Quer dizer que os dois ainda querem lutar? – perguntou Hao – Então ta.

Meu pai e minha mãe começaram a lutar contra o Hao. Minha mãe, cada vez que balançava aquele colar, os demônios se mexiam e atacavam o espírito do Hao, e meu pai ficava tentando acertar o Hao...

Depois de um tempo vendo a luta, eu me lembrei do que o tio Ryu me disse que o meu pai costumava a fazer um over soul usando a espada futsu no mitana e a Harusame. A maneira que ele fazia o over soul de meio intermediário duplo, Byakkô.

-PAIIIIIII! – gritei, ele olhou para mim, e eu taquei a espada para ele – PEGA!

Ele pegou e depois sorriu. Minha mãe também sorriu, e Hao ficou meio surpreso.

-Valeu Hana! –disse meu pai.

Depois disso, ele fez o over soul Byakkô, a primeira coisa que eu pensei quando vi o over soul do meu pai foi que aquilo lembrava muito um cisne.

-Muito bom irmãozinho... – disse o Hao – Mas você continua não tendo chance contra mim... Mesmo se eu não estiver usando o Kurobina!

-Sozinho não... – disse minha mãe, mexendo os terços dela e os demônios atacaram o Hao, ele tinha sido pego desprevenido, depois ela foi para o lado do meu pai e sorriu – Mas se eu ajudar, as chances aumentam!

Por que a Tamao se fingiu ser minha mãe? Eu só vi minha verdadeira mãe agora, mas já percebi que elas não são nenhum um pouco parecidas! Para começar com a aparência! Depois o jeito de ser! E ainda tem a força! Minha mãe é trilhões de vezes mais poderosa que a Tamao! Não da nem para comparar!

-Devo admitir que com você ajudando as chances aumentam minha querida Anna! – disse o Hao, eu notei que nem meu pai, e nem a minha mãe gostaram do que ele falou no final - Mas e se colocarmos alguém no jogo...? Por exemplo... O filho de vocês!

Hao apontou um dos braços do Espírito de Fogo na minha direção. Eu arregalei os olhos, não tem a mínima chance de eu me defender de um ataque dele! NENHUMA! O que eu faço?

-Hao deixe o nosso filho fora disso! – gritou meu pai serio – Essa batalha é entre a gente! O Hana não tem nada a ver com a nossa luta!

-Seu cretino! – gritou minha mãe – Se você encostar um dedo no nosso filho eu irei garantir para você uma passagemsó de ida para o inferno!

Eu não tenho certeza do que aconteceu depois... Foi muito rápido, mas senti alguém me levar para longe de lá. Quando me dei conta, estava escondido atrás de uma parede de gelo. Eu já sabia o que tinha acontecido, Chocolove tinha me tirado de onde eu estava, e me trazido para perto do Horo-Horo, que tinha construído uma parede de gelo.

Notei que só eles dois tinham acordado, os outros continuavam inconscientes.

-Valeu turma! – gritou meu pai de longe.

-Detesto ter que agradecer a eles... – disse minha mãe baixinho.

-Nossa! Seis anos se passaram desde que nos vimos e sua esposa continua sendo a mesma nervosinha, Yoh! – gritou Horo-Horo.

-Seu imbecil! – gritou minha mãe de longe – Vai pagar caro por esse comentário!

-Ferro! – disse Horo-Horo baixinho.

-Eu a amo pelo jeito que ela e Horo-Horo! – disse meu pai sorrindo.

-Nunca vou te entender cara! – gritou ele como resposta.

-Ele vai ver quando voltarmos para casa... – disse minha mãe.

Não pude me segurar e ri. Eu estou me divertindo bastante vendo eles conversando. E parece que eu não era o único...

-Vocês dois, cuidem do Hana enquanto a gente esta lutando aqui! – disse minha mãe.

-Pode deixar! – disse Chocolove.

-Vamos acabar logo com isso Yoh! – disse minha mãe se preparando para lutar.

-Certo!

-Mas já querem acabar com essa luta? – disse Hao sorrindo – Mas só estamos começando a nos divertir!

Ele lançou um ataque na direção dos meus pais, mas eles desviaram. Meus pais pareciam muito cansados... Não por causa da luta! Eles já estavam cansados quando chegaram...

-Eu detesto o seu irmão... – disse minha mãe para o meu pai.

-Eu sei disso... – disse ele sorrindo – Ele vive dando em cima de você, não era para menos!

-Fico feliz querida Anna! – disse Hao sorrindo – Saber que você tem esse sentimento tão forte por mm... O ódio!

-Exibido.

Eu fiquei olhando a luta surpreso. Era a luta mais incrível que eu já vi! Mas eu quero que isso acabe logo... Quero voltar logo para pousada, com os meus pais...

-Anna! Não me resta muita energia! – disse o meu pai.

-Eu também não tenho muita... Gastamos a maior parte dela antes da batalha... – disse minha mãe.

Eu fiquei muito preocupado! DROGA! E agora? Como os meus pais vão fazer se não tem muita energia agora!

-Anninha... Vamos dar o nosso Maximo nesse ataque. – meu pai olhou para minha mãe – Ok? Vamos atacar juntos, com toda a nossa forca restante!

O que o meu pai e minha mãe vão fazer?

-Certo Yoh! – respondeu minha mãe.

E os dois atacaram. Juntos. Um ataque muito poderoso! Subiu muita areia e terra, e não deu para ver o que aconteceu...

Só depois vimos meus pais, de costas para o Espírito de Fogo e o Hao. Os demônios da minha mãe tinham sumido, ela estava apenas segurando o colar, super cansada. O meu pai também estava muito cansado. O over soul dele, Byakkô, tinha sumido, agora só se dava para ver ele segurando a espada futsu no Mitana com mão esquerda, e a Harusame segurando com a mão direita.

Mas o Espírito de Fogo não tinha sumido. Estava muito mais fraco, mas não tinha sumido. O Hao tinha vencido a luta...

-Que pena que não deu para fazer vocês dois lutarem com sua potencia máxima! – disse Hao – Você dois podem ficar mais forte do que isso. E depois de seis anos só batalhando, não é de se esperar que os dois não consigam se esforçar ao Maximo nessa batalha. Quando chegaram aqui, estavam exaustos! Vou deixar você dois voltarem para a pousada, e daqui a alguns anos nos enfrentaremos de verdade... E dessa vez, quero que levem o Hana com vocês! No futuro vocês três estarão do meu lado Yoh e Anna, por vontade própria!

Depois de dizer isso ele desapareceu. Meus pais caíram desmaiados no instante depois. E a parede de gelo na minha frente também sumiu.

-Mãe! Pai! – gritei, ia ajudá-los, mas Horo-Horo me impediu.

-Fique aqui Hana. – disse ele serio. – Eu e Chocolove vamos vê-los, talvez o Hao ainda esteja por perto. Acorde os outros, vamos precisar de ajuda para carrega-los ate a pousada.

-Certo! – disse.

Enquanto Chocolove e Horo-Horo checavam meus pais, eu fui ver os outros. Eles acordaram rápido. Eu apontei para meus pais e disse que eles precisavam de ajuda para chegar ate a pousada. Eles foram logo ajudar. Eu estava muito preocupado com meus pais...

Continua...

**Notas: O oitavo capitulo! O próximo será o ultimo! Depois irei escrever o outro final que a fic poderia ter... Eu estava com saudades de escrever a Anna e o Yoh! E sobre a luta, eu não fiz o Hao usar o kurobina, pois, como a Anna disse no manga 57, não se da para vencer aquilo. Mesmo que o Yoh tenha ido para o inferno, ele não teria a mínima chance contra esse modo de combate do Hao-sama, nem mesmo se a Anna o ajudasse! Por isso coloquei o SOF no lugar do Kurobina! Só explicando, caso alguém tenha achado estranho esse fato! Bem, é isso, espero que no meio do próximo mês minha próxima fic já esteja no ar! Deixem comentários... PLEASE!**


	9. Hana 09

Mamãe esta a minha esquerda. Papai esta na minha direita. Faust os deitou nos futons de um quarto vazio da pousada. Eu estou no espaço entre os futons onde eles estão deitados.

-Oi Hana! – disse uma voz vindo da minha direita, eu me virei e vi meu pai sorrindo para mim.

-Pai! – falei sorrindo

– Você esta melhor? – perguntei depois de ele ter me abraçado.

-Pode apostar! – disse ele sorrindo com cabelo comprido dele estava cobrindo o rosto dele – Cara, eu preciso cortar esse cabelo... O que você acha da idéia Hana?

Eu acenei com a cabeça,

-Sua mãe ainda esta dormindo? – ele perguntou olhando se sentando e olhando para o futon que minha mãe estava.

-Esta sim... – falei meio chateado, olhando para minha mãe.

-Bem, ela já, já, acorda! – disse meu pai – Ela é uma das pessoas mais fortes que eu conheço!

Eu sorri ao ouvi isso.

-Isso é algo raro de se ver.

-Por que?

-A Anna-chan geralmente acorda junto com o Sol... - disse meu pai sorrindo – Ela é sempre a primeira a acordar na casa! Geralmente, eu acordo logo depois para fazer o café e na maioria das vezes, tenho que treinar...

-Tamao e tio Ryu nunca me treinaram...

-Tem sorte! – ele disse sorrindo – O treinamento da sua mãe não é fácil não! Facilitou depois do Shaman Fight, e depois do nosso casamento e do seu nascimento.

-Em compensação Yoh, você ainda esta vivo! – disse uma voz na vindo da minha esquerda.

-Mãe! – disse sorrindo olhando para ela.

Minha mãe abriu um sorriso para mim e me abraçou. Eu consegui sentir que essa que era a minha verdadeira mae!

-Está se sentindo melhor Anna-chan? – perguntou meu pai olhando para ela.

-Sim. Estamos de volta em casa e com o nosso filho. Vocês dois parecem inteiros, isso já é um bom começo. – responde ela, olhando para mim e para o meu pai - Mas ainda vou acabar com seu irmão Yoh.

Meu pai e eu sorrimos.

-Nossa... Você esta idêntico ao Yoh quando era novinha Hana! – disse minha mãe sorrindo – E ainda com os fones de ouvido.

-Verdade! – disse meu pai sorrindo – Os fones de ouvido que eram meus... Eu te dei na nossa despedida.

-Deu? – perguntei confuso.

-Sim, dei! – ele disse sorrindo, depois me olhou confuso – Não lembra?

Eu ia abrir a boca para responder que não, mas minha mãe falou antes:

-Ele não tinha nem um ano Yoh! O que você acha? – disse minha mãe sem paciência.

-Não sei...

-Baka! Lógico que ele não se lembra! – disse minha mãe – Você se lembra das suas lembranças de NOVE MESES Yoh?

-Er... Não, eu acho... – ele parou para pensar, depois fez uma cara de dor – Ai, minha cabeça...

Minha mãe revirou os olhos, e eu comecei a rir.

-Então Hana, Tamao tem te treinado direito? – perguntou minha mãe olhando para mim – Se você ira lutar contra o Hao ao nosso lado precisa estar preparado.

-Não, ela nunca me treinou. – disse chateado.

_Ela nem me cotou sobre vocês..._

-Como assim Hana? – perguntou minha mãe olhando do para mim preocupada.

-Ah Anna-chan! – disse meu pai colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça – Você conhece a Tamao. Lógico que ela não iria treinar, e se treinasse iria ser um treino bem leve!

-Não é isso Baka! – disse minha mãe olhando para ele, depois ela olhou para mim – Como assim a Tamao nunca falou de mim e seu pai para você?

Eu a olhei surpreso. Eu não tinha falado nada sobre isso. Eu não tinha ABERTO A BOCA! Essas palavras nem tinham ido para fora. Eu as tinha _pensado_! Como ela sabia?

-Anna-chan, do que você esta falando? O Hana não falou nada só... – Ele parou, suspirou – A Tamao fez o que Anninha?

-Mãe como você sabe... – eu ia falando quando ela me interrompeu.

-Então foi assim... – disse ela – A Tamao escondeu a verdade do Hana todos esses anos... Ela fingiu ser eu e fez o Hana pensar que não tinha um pai... Mas como ela fez par...? Ah! Ela escondeu tudo sobre a gente e ninguém falar sobre a gente. Não abriu a boca sobre o Hao, e se contou a verdade, depois de termos visto o Hana na praia... Naquela hora ele não sabia de nada...

Eu olhei para minha mãe ainda mais surpreso. Como ela sabia tudo isso? Ela não estava aqui... Ninguém falou disso para ela... Como ela sabe!

-Quer dizer que o Hana não sabia de nada antes disso? – perguntou meu, eu e minha mãe afirmamos com a cabeça, e ele suspirou – Não foi isso que a gente pediu para ela e os outros...

-Verdade...

-Mãe, como você sabe disso? – eu perguntei olhando para ela.

Minha mãe não respondeu, apenas abriu um sorriso triste.

-Hana? O Ryu contou o motivo de eu querer tanto ser o Shaman King? – perguntou meu pai.

-Sim. – eu respondi – Ele disse que era porque você prometeu para mamãe com um problema que ela tem...

-Exato. – respondeu minha mãe.

-Você acabou de ver um pouco do "problema" da sua mãe. – ele respondeu.

-Como assim? – perguntei confuso.

-Hana, sua mãe, lê a mente das pessoas.

Fiquei surpreso. Minha mãe lê a mente das pessoas! Como? E por que isso é um problema?

-Mãe, você consegue...

-Isso mesmo Hana. – disse minha mãe sorrindo – Por isso caso se tiver tirado uma nota ruim na escola, eu sempre irei saber.

Eu sorri, e meu pai também.

-Verdade, sua mãe sempre descobria quando eu tirava nota ruim... – disse meu pai sorrindo.

Estávamos conversando quando ouvimos a porta abrir. Dela entrou a Tamao com uma bandeja e chá. Minha mãe não gostou muito de vê-la, deu para perceber. Meu pai apenas sorriu, mas também não parecia muito satisfeito. Tamao parecia nervosa. E também ficou vermelha quando viu meu sorrindo, não sei o porquê.

-Senhor Yoh, senhora Anna... Es... Estão se... Sentin... Sentindo... me... melhor? – perguntou ela entrando com a bandeja.

-O Meu corpo esta doendo um pouquinho, temos um pouco de sono perdido, e fome, muitas coisas por ficarmos fora por muito tempo... Mas estamos bem por estarmos com o nosso filho de volta e sabermos que ele esta bem! – disse meu pai sorrindo.

-Sim... Saber que o Hana esta bem faz com que todo cansaço desses seis anos melhore. – disse minha mãe, olhando para mim.

Eu apenas sorri pros dois.

-Que bom! – ela disse sorrindo – Imagino que o pequeno Hana já tenha te contado a verdade...

-Sim... – disse minha mãe olhando para mim e sorrindo – Ele "contou"...

-Verdade... - disse meu pai – Depois nos conversamos sobre isso Tamao...

-Certo Senhor Yoh... – ela deixou a bandeja e sai do quarto.

Meus pais tomaram o chá. E nós conversamos durante muito tempo. Fiquei sabendo mais sobre eles. E sobre a minha família. Comentamos sobre minha... er...Minha futura noiva... Minha mãe disse que terei que ter uma noiva mais tarde. Meu pai disse que não é tão ruim ter uma noiva. Ele diz, que provavelmente irei me apaixonar por ela no inicio, que nem ele ficou pela mamãe. Eu duvido.

Depois, tivemos uma festa la embaixo. Comemorando a volta dos meus pais. Deu para perceber que as coisas serão bem melhores daqui em diante...

Bem, foi assim que eu descobri a verdade. Foi assim que eu ajudei tio Ryu e os outros a salvar meus pais. Foi assim que eu reencontrei meus verdadeiros pais...

E foi assim que tudo aconteceu!

Assinado...

麻倉花

OWARI

**Nota: Terminei! A fic esta pronta! Espero que tenham gostado! Em breve irei lançar um final alternativo (a outra opção que coloquei no capitulo dois...). Minha nova fic, esta toda pronta na minha cabeça, e tenho a impressão de que será melhor do que essa... Bem, isso é tudo!**

**Smart Angel**


End file.
